


Sex and the Single Jedi

by frahulettaes



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-19
Updated: 2004-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frahulettaes/pseuds/frahulettaes
Summary: Ohhhh wee, found this gem in the old drive.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 3





	Sex and the Single Jedi

Sex and the Single Jedi

fra

April 2005

That night, after the Segerian wine and soft rounded dancers, after hours of dim light and incense and the warmth of Qui-gon's thigh along his and after the shy smile from the youngest Tamin drummer boy, Obi-wan had his first wet dream. His eyelids had drooped, the wine finally dragging him down and he'd leaned into his Masters side, was accepted under a warm arm, and surrendered to oblivion. 

Minutes or hours later, he couldn't tell, he'd jerked awake, wracked with pleasure, crying out next to Qui-gon as he ejaculated into his sleep pants. Orgasm pounded through him, a relentless wash of feelings, disorder, chaos. He could feel his Masters hands on him and his gentle touch through their bond, questioning, reassuring, catching the tangled webs of his dream when he was too addled to see them. 

His vision was hopelessly divided between the vision of his dream and it's release and the face of his dream in his Masters visage before him. It was good, so good and he wanted it again, now. And yet this was new and he thought, perhaps, not quite right so he must apologize though what for he couldn't say. 

"I," his mouth and tongue felt distant and strange, "Master, I'm," thoughts mingled with his dream and he wondered what he was; sorry? though he didn't feel it.

"Obi-wan, young one, give yourself a moment." he cupped Obi-wan's face, lifting it so their eyes met. "You've had a dream." he smiled, "Quite a good one, it seems." Obi-wan returned his smile with a tenuous one of his own. 

"Master, I'm sorry, I didn't," He hoped Qui-gon hadn't seen too much of his dream though he doubted he could keep it from his Master. He could feel his shields fluttering and knew in an instant Qui-gon had seen more than enough to know what had driven him to his pleasure. 

Suddenly he ached for Qui-gon to tell him so he could talk about it. He just had no idea how to broach the subject himself and though this was exactly how he wouldn't have wanted to, it was the perfect opening. He swallowed nervously, trying to find the words to tell his Master what he was thinking.

“Perhaps the simplest would be best.” came his Masters reply. 

“I,” Obi-wan cursed his fumbling tongue, colourfully, in Corellian. To his amazement, Qui-gon barked out a soft laugh, then put his hand on his Obi-wan’s slim shoulder,

“Shield’s Obi-wan.” Qui-gon admonished him. “I don’t think I want to know where you learned that particular curse." One large thumb caressed Obi-wan's blushing cheek, the hand on his shoulder, warm and reassuring and Obi-wan let his tension flow away, exhaled out in a sigh. 

"No, Master." He admitted, smiling. "I," he paused a moment, looking for just the right words, "Master, I dreamt of you. I," he looked searchingly at Qui-gon, trying to weigh the impact of his words, but in the end decided to forge ahead and damn the consequences, "dreamt you touched me and I you. I would like to do that. Is that wrong?" 

Qui-gon gazed at him for a time. Only the space of several long breaths, but to Obi-wan, it may has well have been an eternity. "Padawan,” Qui-gon’s thumb continued to brush Obi-wan’s cheek. “there is nothing you cannot ask of me. I would be honored to be your teacher in this. But," he locked gazes with his Padawan and Obi-wan felt a chill, "you must be very honest and that this is what you desire." 

Obi-wan thought for a moment. "And if I have a doubt, Master?"

Qui-gon caressed his cheek again, "Then I will arrange for you to attend the Temple First. You will learn the sensual arts when we are in Temple. Obi-wan, you are young and your body is new to you, this," he let his thumb drift over Obi-wans lower lip, "is new to you. You may not wish for me to know you this way." he paused, "Do you?"

Obi-wan thought about what was being asked of him. Of what he was asking of his Master. To learn to pleasure himself. From Qui-gon. And to learn to pleasure Qui-gon. It was not a little bit frightening. 

Obi-wan felt his Masters warmth all along his body. The soft strength of his hands, the long weight of his thighs and the sensuous curve of his mouth. It was a little daunting but he was sure of one thing; he'd not make this decision without proper information. He wanted a taste. And after that, well, after that he would have a much better idea of the mass in space of the situation. 

"Master, will you kiss me?" He'd put as much resolve into his tone as he could, given the circumstances, and waited breathlessly for his answer. Qui-gon smiled, 

“Yes, Obi-wan," and bent his head to touch lips with his Padawan. Qui-gon's lips were as soft as they looked. And warm. His hands slid down Obi-wan's back, drawing him close.


End file.
